Since many articles are packaged and shipped in containers, most often containers made of corrugated material, there are many known configurations and methods for assembling such containers. Most such container assemblies are intended to be used for the shipping and storage of manufactured products (although various types of containers for fruits and vegetables are also known). Many such containers form a display tray for the products, or as well as being useable for shipping and storage. Thus important considerations are economy of material use, ease of assembly and filling, and compactness.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,109 to Paige, "Box Cover and Combination Cover and Box", claims, inter alia, a box cover for use with a box having a bottom wall, two opposed side walls, two opposed end walls, and two flaps wherein one flap extends inwardly over each of the end walls. The cover has two hingedly attached end portions which are adapted to be received between the box flaps and the side walls adjacent thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,671 to Ockey, "Shipping and Display Carton", claims a carton for shipping and displaying comprising an open top carton member and a second carton member configured to fit over the open top of the first carton in telescopic relation wherein one of the cartons has a tab means and the other carton has a slot means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,271 to Wosaba, II, et al., "Tear Strip Openable Shipping/Display Container with Butt Joint discloses a container, formable from a single blank, that has a circumferential tear strip. When the tear strip is pulled off, the assembled container separates into a base and a top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,870 to Uhlig, "Package for Holding a Plurality of Discrete Container Assemblies", discloses a two-part container assembly having a tray member with an encircling rim and a unitary cover shroud having a handle means. A plurality of containers interconnected by a carrier, rest in the tray and the top cover shroud is placed over them and secured.